Multi-player games, such as card games and mahjong, typically need many users to play the same game together. Users can use mobile phones to participate in the multi-player game through cellular communication networks, such as 2G and 3G networks.
However, with the existing technology, it is important that all users participating in the multi-player game have access to a cellular communication network, such as a 2G or 3G network. If the signal quality of the cellular communication network is low, or if a user does not have access to the cellular communication network, then the multi-player game cannot be played.